Come Here Often?
by Kata Malfoy
Summary: Sebastian is picked up by a hot guy at a bar. They go back to his place. It's all perfect… until Blaine knocks on the door in the morning wondering why his brother is still in bed. One-shot.


**Warning for… lots of sex, really. And lots of dirty talk. And very little plot. Honestly, I just wrote this because I can't imagine two more attractive people having sex. Set post-Michael.**

When Sebastian sees him walk into the bar, a previously mediocre night becomes much more interesting. He has to be the hottest guy Sebastian has ever seen in Lima – perfect skin, thick dark hair and blue eyes that seem too bright to be real. And to top it off an easy, confident smile. Until this point in the evening, Sebastian has been sitting in the back corner of the bar trying to scope out prospects for a hook-up. As this isn't actually a gay bar, he needs to be careful whom he tries his luck with. It is still better than Scandals where he has slept with or rejected every man in the place.

All thoughts of other men leave his mind as the hot newcomer slides easily onto a bar stool and orders a drink. Sebastian only watches him for a few minutes – feeling, for the first time since he came back to Ohio, some insecurity about his own attractiveness – mentally working himself up to go and say hello. It is worth risking a punch to have a chance with this man.

Sebastian gets up and strides over to the empty seat next to the blue-eyed guy. Now that he is closer, Sebastian thinks he looks a little bit familiar, but can't place him. Maybe he is a model or something. He looks to be in his mid-twenties.

'What are you drinking?' asks Sebastian as he slides onto the stool.

The man turns to him, an eyebrow raised and a knowing smile on his lips. It is a good sign.

'You're direct, aren't you?' he says smoothly and Sebastian is completely trapped staring into those eyes. He is _gorgeous_.

'I just know what I want,' Sebastian replies, trying to keep his cool and giving the man a small, flirty smile in return.

'Really? In that case, I want another beer.'

Sebastian leans over the bar to order them both another drink. He flicks his eyes back to this new friend, pleased to see that the man is watching his lips as he talks. When the drinks are in front of them, Sebastian takes a long drink of his and turns a little, facing the other man.

'Are you here on business?'

'Business, in Lima?' laughs the brunette, echoing Sebastian's own sentiments about the small town. 'No. Cousin's wedding.'

'And the wedding is so bad that you're at this bar with me?' quips Sebastian, smirking. The guy chuckles at that and Sebastian's stomach clenches. He likes that sound.

'My little brother has his boyfriend over and my parents are out of town. I'm here to spare myself the awkward teenage make-out session on the couch.'

'Sounds hot,' says Sebastian dryly.

The other guy leans in conspiratorially, eyes playful as he whispers into Sebastian's ear.

'I know, right? They might even get to second base. Kinky.'

Sebastian can't stop himself smiling at that, ducking his head to try and hide the grin. When he glances up, the man is watching him intently.

'Your brother is gay, then?' says Sebastian forwardly, wanting to move the conversation along. 'What about you?'

The smile on his conquests face shifts from amused to a dirty smirk. Sebastian bites on his lower lip in response.

'I'm up for anything,' says the man casually, shifting, his legs falling open and facing towards Sebastian. Taking that as a clear invitation, Sebastian stands and moves between the man's legs, looking down at him challengingly.

'You up for me?'

They're getting strange looks from almost the entire bar, but Sebastian can't give a fuck about narrow-minded jerks when the beautiful man runs his eyes very deliberately down Sebastian's body. It's as though a wave of heat follows his gaze and Sebastian lets out a slightly shaky breath, desire hitting him hard as he lets himself be assessed. Finally, the guy raises his sharp blue eyes to meet Sebastian's again.

'Yeah, I think so.'

That's all the confirmation he needs. Sebastian can't believe the swirl of adrenaline that is spiking inside him at the thought of fucking this older, stunningly attractive guy. It's definitely his lucky night. Sebastian turns to down the rest of his beer while the other man stands, leaving his own drink half finished. They walk out the door, past people shaking their heads and Sebastian tells himself to calm down. That thought is dashed when they step into the cold air and Sebastian is instantly shoved up against the wall of the bar, being kissed passionately. He groans in approval, slinging his arms tightly around the guys neck and kissing him back.

'I'm going to have so much fun making you scream,' breathes the guy into Sebastian's ear and is spends shivers of anticipation all down Sebastian's body. 'Let's go to your place.'

'Can't,' replies Sebastian, running his nails over the back of the man's neck as a hot mouth kisses under his jaw. 'I live in dorms. Room-mate.'

He often uses this excuse to not taking random men back to Dalton. Not only is it true, but also it makes him sound like he's in college.

'Mine then. But you'll have to keep quiet.'

They kiss again, so deeply that it's messy and loud, before Sebastian drops a hand to knead the front of the man's pants. The breathy grunt he gets in response is delicious.

'I'm Seb,' says Sebastian, because his full name is too much to call out in bed. He flicks his wrist and the man thrusts his hips into Sebastian's hand.

'Cooper,' replies his new friend, biting down playfully on Sebastian's neck. 'Come on, let's get home so I can fuck your brains out.'

They pull apart and Sebastian swallows hard, licking his lips and following Cooper with his eyes. Damn, the guy has a good body. Sebastian is mentally running through all the things he wants to do to it. When he sees Cooper unlock a shiny black Volvo, Sebastian walks over to the car and reaches for the door. He's surprised when Cooper moves behind him.

'Hang on a second,' he breathes into Sebastian's ear and then runs a hand slowly down Sebastian's back and rests it on his ass. 'Just wanted to get a better feel of what I'm taking home.'

He squeezes Sebastian's ass, breath hot against the back of Sebastian's neck as he slowly feels the tight muscle under his fingers. Sebastian can't help up let out a desperate little moan, leaning against the car for support. After a few more seconds, Cooper pulls away, giving Sebastian's ass a small slap.

'I thought so; you've got a beautiful ass there, Seb.'

'Thanks,' mumbles Sebastian, brain completely overwhelmed by how hot and filthy this man seems to be. He has to restrain himself from rubbing his erection against the car.

They both get inside – clean car, nice leather seats, Ipod jack – and Sebastian stretches himself out, staring at Cooper with hooded eyes. He gazes over his toned biceps, past his grey shirt and stares at his sharp jaw line. Cooper glances at him as he starts the car and then just pauses to take in the way Sebastian is staring at him, one hand resting on the front of his jeans.

'Fuck,' breathes Cooper, shaking his head and putting the car in reverse. His voice is rough with want. 'You look like such a slut right now.'

Sebastian squeezes his dick in agreement, biting his lip and letting out a needy little moan. He wants this guy so badly, he'd be happy to climb over and ride him right now. As they drive, Cooper keeps glancing over as Sebastian, his breathing getting heavier.

'Get your cock out,' he says when they pull up at some lights. Sebastian does so quickly, unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock. Cooper, half an eye on the lights, reaches over and wraps a hot hand around Sebastian's erection. Sebastian jerks his hips up a little, staring down at the hand around his dick.

'Fuck, Coop,' he mutters, tilting his head back. After only a few strokes, the light changes and Cooper puts both hands back on the wheel. Sebastian takes over stroking his cock, heart racing.

'God, you're just begging for it,' breathes Cooper as the turns the car sharply into a driveway. He turns off the car and then twists in his seat, bending down to run his tongue over the tip of Sebastian's erection.

'Oh _fuck_,' gasps Sebastian, sliding one hand into Cooper's thick hair. He gets a few more licks before Cooper pulls back, moving up to press a firm kiss to Sebastian's lips, both their breathing uneven.

'Get inside,' says Cooper lowly and Sebastian nods, putting his cock away and buttoning his jeans. Getting out of the car, he briefly takes in the nice house, before following Cooper up the path and to the front door. All the lights are off. As soon as they step into the foyer and the door is closed, Sebastian finds himself pressed against the wooden door with Cooper's wet lips pressed against his collarbone. Their hips grind together, Sebastian hooks one leg around Coop's thigh, the angle giving them wonderful friction to grind against each other. It's almost painful, rubbing against his jeans like this, but he hard body against him isn't giving him any room to move.

'When we get upstairs,' Cooper says breathlessly, trying to speak in an even tone. 'You need to shut up.'

'Y-yeah, okay,' replies Sebastian, rutting his hips hard against Cooper. He lets out a low whine when Coop bites his neck hard, the pain instantly giving way to burning heat.

'I'm not sure you'll be able to keep your legs closed that long,' teases Cooper, slamming Sebastian against the closed door so hard it rattles. They both freeze, listening, hoping nobody heard that. After ten seconds, they both relax and Cooper steps back. Even in the dark entranceway, Sebastian can see his lips are red from kissing and his erection is obvious in his pants. Sebastian fights the urge to get down on his knees and suck Cooper off right now.

'Okay,' says Cooper, having taken a few seconds to get his breath back.

They walk quietly up the stairs a past a few closed doors. Sebastian is itching to just hurry up, to get to a bed and take their clothes off. Finally, they reach the last door and Cooper opens it, disappearing inside. Sebastian follows. This time he is prepared for the hungry kiss as soon as the door is closed, he opens his mouth and presses himself against Cooper. They stumble their way towards the bed in the dark, mouths locked and Cooper trying to pull Sebastian's shirt off. Once the shirt is on the floor, Cooper pushes Sebastian onto the bed.

Lying back, Sebastian wriggles out of his jeans and underwear, kicking off his shoes in the process. When he's naked, he instantly wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it slowly, watching Cooper take his clothes off.

And, _God_, the guy looks even better without clothes. His tones chest and defined arms are mouth-watering, but even better is his heavy, flushed dick. Without even thinking about it, Sebastian sits up and pulls Cooper forward by his hips, until the other's man cock is level with his mouth. He takes a second to just run his tongue over it, tasting hot, salty skin. Cooper slides both his hands into Sebastian hair, not moving his head, just gripping in lightly as Sebastian wets Cooper's shaft with his tongue. He runs kisses down it, teasing, enjoying the way Cooper's hands begin to tighten.

'You're so fucking beautiful, Seb, come on. Put that cute mouth on my dick, you know you want to.'

As damn, Sebastian does, he slowly slides Cooper's dick into his mouth. He sucks slowly as first, getting used to the weight on his tongue, then starts bobbing his head, taking more of Cooper's length each time.

'Oh _fuckyes_, that's it, that's so good.'

Sebastian moans a little, his hands on Cooper's hips. He sucks harder, opening his eyes to look up at his partner. The look of pleasure on Cooper's face makes Sebastian push himself to take more, forcing himself to let Cooper's cock press into his throat. Cooper jerks his hips at the sensation the Sebastian gags, pulling back a little, but then does it again, deeper.

'Jesus, Seb… you're so good at this, fuck, look at your mouth…'

After a few minutes, Sebastian pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Cooper smiles down at him – a big, affectionate smile – and slides onto the bed, on top of Sebastian, their bodies pressing together. They rub against each other, kissing deeply. Sebastian shudders as he feels Cooper's hands exploring him; hot fingers tracing up his arms, across his chest and down his stomach. He yells out as Cooper pinches one of his nipples.

'Oh, shit,' he pants, as Cooper keeps teasing and playing with the little nub, while simultaneously rolling their hips together.

'Shut up, Seb,' Cooper says lowly into his ear. 'Or I'll gag you.'

Sebastian just whimpers, turning his head to seek out Cooper's lips for another kiss. He moans roughly into the kiss when finally, _finally_, Cooper reaches under them and starts playing with Sebastian's ass. He squeezes the left cheek, digging his nails in slightly, and then he runs a sweaty finger down the cleft. Sebastian tries to keep quiet, swallowing his noisy pleas. He spreads his legs, letting Cooper settle between them and get better access. He can't stop groaning 'please' when Cooper finally runs a pad of his finger over Sebastian's entrance.

'Christ, how am I going to fit in there?' breathes Cooper as he presses in a little and Sebastian tries to relax. The finger keeps pressing until the tip breaches Sebastian and he lets out a frustrated breath.

'Lube,' he whispers, turning his head to graze his lips down Cooper's jaw. 'Stop teasing.'

'You're lucky I don't make you beg for the lube,' replies Cooper playfully, but he moves out from between Sebastian's legs and opens a drawer in the bedside table. Sebastian lies there, legs spread wide, one hand desperately stroking his dick. He reaches down a pushes a finger into himself just as Cooper comes back with a small bottle of lube. He obviously appreciates the sight of Sebastian preparing himself; Cooper lets out a soft groan and rests back on his hunches, watching.

'Fuck, that's hot. You're so fucking gorgeous.'

Sebastian picks up the lube and squeezes some onto his fingers, then slowly pushes two fingers into his ass, grunting at the feeling. He wriggles his hips, pushing the fingers deeper, his eyes on Cooper. Cooper's pupils are blown out and is jerking himself off roughly. He keeps talking to Sebastian in rough whispers.

'Keep fingering yourself, shit. That's right. Fuck yourself on your fingers. You look amazing, God, I can't wait to fuck you. Get yourself ready for my dick, Seb, keep going.'

Sebastian loves the praise, loves the heat enveloping his body as he puts on a show for Cooper. He starts thrusting his hips down onto the three fingers he has in his ass. He curls him just right and rubs against his prostate, giving a jerking cry. That seems to tip Cooper over the edge. He swoops down and grabs Sebastian's wrist, pulling his fingers out and pinning Sebastian's hands over his head on the bed.

He leans down and they share a very slow, wet kiss. Then Cooper roughly grabs Sebastian's hip, turning him over. Pulling himself up on his knees and elbows, knees wide, Sebastian looks over his shoulder.

'Let's go,' he says eagerly, moving his ass a little higher. 'Come on, I want you inside me.'

Cooper kneels behind him, grinning and smacks the bare skin of Sebastian ass. He open a condom and carefully covers his length, enjoying staring at Sebastian's stretched and slick hole in front of him. He can't resist sliding a finger inside and is rewarded by Sebastian letting out a low keen, pushing his body back.

'Your ass is so hot,' says Cooper quietly, and then he shifts forward, lining himself up. As he starts pushing in, Sebastian can feel his tight ring of muscle gives and the head of Cooper's latex-covered cock slides inside him. His needy groan blends with Cooper's moan of pleasure. This is what Sebastian as been wanting since the second he saw Cooper in the bar, this is so perfect. He savours the slight burn as Cooper keeps pushing in, filling him, making his head spin with the sensation. He's letting out a stream of half mumbles whimpers. Once Cooper has his dick fully seated in Sebastian's ass, he runs a questioning hand over Sebastian's back.

'You good?'

'Yes, _yes_. Move. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…' stutters Sebastian, rocking back and feeling Cooper push in a little deeper. He completely looses the ability to think when Cooper begins thrusting into him, hands firmly on his hips, pulling him back to meet Cooper's movements. The slap of their skin is loud, but it's lost as Sebastian begins crying out with every thrust.

Cooper leans down to bite hard on the back of Sebastian's neck.

'Fuck, you're so damn tight, baby, but you need to keep it down,' he says roughly, but Sebastian can't stop himself. The angle is so close to perfect, teasing his prostate and he feels like he's on fire. When he doesn't lower the volume, Cooper straightens back up. Keeping his thrusts rhythm steady, he slides a hand through Sebastian's disheveled hair and gets a tight grip. He then pushes Sebastian's face down into the pillow and uses the leverage to speed up his thrusts, hand still painfully tight in Sebastian's hair.

The new angle is _just right_, Cooper's cock hitting his sweet spot with every movement and Sebastian screams into the pillow. He can't think, all he can feel is the thick cock slamming and out of his ass and fingers pulling his hair. Sebastian can feel shudders through his legs and in his stomach, he's so close. He can feel it, fuck, he's so _close_. He is yelling into the pillow, every muscle tense, bucking back against Cooper. Then Cooper's free hand wraps around his cock and that's all he needs. He comes with a desperate moan, white hot perfection flooding him. He feels it rushing through him… it's so _so_ good.

He looses himself in his orgasm completely and when it begins to fade, he realises Cooper has come as well. He's still moving slowly in and out of Sebastian, but the urgency is gone. After a few moments he pulls out completely, fingers on the base of the condom and Sebastian slumps limply down onto the bed. He literally has pins and needles in his arms, his heart is still hammering and he is shaking. He can't move. Not yet. Cooper flops down next to him, head turned towards Sebastian, only inches between them.

Cooper looks as thoroughly fucked out as Sebastian feels; his hair is wild and is face is flushed, sweaty. His eyes are bright, even in the darkness, and there is a satisfied grin on his face. Sebastian gives him a lazy smile back.

'That was fucking incredible,' he says, still out of breath.

'Yeah,' agrees Cooper, grin widening. 'You're an amazing fuck. I wish I was 17 again and we could just do it all night.'

Sebastian chuckles a bit at that, then closes his eyes, feeling completely exhausted. When Cooper rolls over and pulls Sebastian's pliant body against him, Sebastian doesn't resist. He slings an arm over Cooper's chest and gives into sleep.

He's woken many hours later by a teasingly finger sliding between his ass cheeks. Sebastian smiles sleepily into Cooper's shoulder, brain hazy with sleep, perfectly comfortable and warm under the covers. When the finger dips inside his still slick hole, he lets out a quiet 'hmm', nuzzling Cooper's skin.

'Sorry to wake you, beautiful,' comes Cooper's sleep-rough voice above him. 'But I couldn't help myself.'

He continues to play idly with Sebastian's ass for a few minutes – easing two fingers in, or just rubbing his thumb around the flushed rim. Sebastian continues to make soft, approving noises, until he's achingly hard against Cooper's thigh. He starts rubbing against it sleepily.

'I want to come in your pretty mouth,' says Cooper, scissoring the two fingers he has deep in Sebastian's ass. 'I'm going to be jerking off thinking about your mouth for weeks.'

Sebastian is just shifting, fully intending to slide down and suck Cooper off, when there is a very insistent knock on the door.

'Coop! Are you awake?'

They both freeze. Sebastian is really glad they're under the covers; he doesn't need some kid walking in and seeing Sebastian with their brother's fingers buried his ass.

'I'll be down in a minute, okay?'

The lazy, sex heavy atmosphere is gone. Coop sounds frustrated and Sebastian is trying to place the voice behind the door. It sounds like…

'You better! You can't come home for the weekend and then just sleep all day.'

It's _Blaine_. Oh fuck, that's Blaine's voice. Sebastian stays completely still until he hears footsteps retreating from the door, then he quickly gets up. Cooper blinks as him in surprise.

'You're Blaine Anderson's brother?' says Sebastian in a quiet hiss as he looks for his shirt.

'Um, yes? Why?' says Cooper with a laugh, still stretched out in comfortable nakedness on the bed. He is drinking in the sight of Sebastian walking naked around his room.

'Look,' says Sebastian after pulling on his jeans and turning back towards the bed, 'I kind of accidently threw a slushie at your brother and he hates me now. It's a long story.'

Cooper sits up now, for the first time not looking playful. He is frowning, staring at Sebastian.

'Wait, it was _you_ who threw that slushie?'

And then a more important question occurs to him, eyes suddenly getting a little wider.

'Hang on, how old are you?'

'Eighteen,' says Sebastian dismissively, going back to pulling on his socks. 'And I'd like to live until my next birthday without Blaine's little girlfriend clawing my eyes out.'

Cooper just nods silently, getting up himself to put on some clothes himself. He is looking at Sebastian thoughtfully as he tugs on some sweat pants. Sebastian stares back at him, wondering if he's about to get reprimanded.

'You go to Dalton?' asks Cooper, also pulling on a black t-shirt.

'Yes,' replies Sebastian, a little confused.

'And you wear the uniform?'

'Of course.'

Cooper takes three steps forward and grabs Sebastian's wrists, pinning him against the closed door. Sebastian finds it to be a familiar and welcome position. He lets out a breathy whimper as Cooper kisses down his neck.

'I think you might need to come round next time I'm in town. Wear the uniform. You'd look so good with my dick down your throat and that blazer on.'

Before Sebastian can manage a reply, Cooper is kissing him. Deeply and forcing Sebastian to take it. Sebastian actually feels his knees go a little weak.

When Cooper pulls back, he's grinning again.

'Slutty school-boy, so hot. Okay, I'm going to go distract Kurt with the offer of a duet. When you hear singing, make a run for it.'

With only a final, hard kiss, Cooper runs the door and walks out. Sebastian just stands there in a slightly dazed state for a few moments. He's not sure he's ever going to be able to look at another man in Lima again, not after meeting _him_. And then he grins to himself, because he just had amazing, filthy sex with Blaine Anderson's big brother. Definitely his lucky night.

The first words of 'Where the Roses Grow' float up the stairs and Sebastian commences his quiet escape.


End file.
